


Deutsche Wife

by Virage



Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Battle, Drinking, F/F, Falling In Love, Foot Fetish, French Kissing, Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Kissing, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virage/pseuds/Virage
Summary: Edytha is tired of being treated like a Dutch wife and wants Waltrud to commit herself to her fully. But Krupinski, famous hedonist that is she, wants to sample every girl she comes across, and can't imagine settling down to the same meal every night. However, visions of a silver fox begin to dance in her mind, and she finds herself unable to concentrate, even during training. Will Waltrud be able to confess to Edytha before she gets a posthumous promotion?
Relationships: Waltrud Krupinski/Edytha Roßmann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. The "L" Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nozomeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeme/gifts).



The stench of alcohol competed with the husky musk of arousal in the cramped hotel room. A smoky candle barely illuminated two women lying on a threadbare mattress, their undulating shadows flickering on moth-eaten wallpaper. Screams of pleasure filled the space, mixing with the sounds of car horns burbling up from the street below. Flying Officer Waltrud Krupinski once again found herself between another woman's legs, her tongue flying into action with the same intensity that she herself brought to bear against the Neuroi. Even drunk as she was, Krupi knew how to pleasure a woman. But trying to remember her partner's name was a different story. Amelie… Adaline… maybe? Well, she was Gallian, anyway. Krupi couldn't help but hit on her as soon as she saw her cute face in the bar. A few drinks later, and here they were, and now that cute face was smashed into a pillow, as red as a tomato.

The girl's body bucked with a thunderous orgasm, a moan escaping through clenched teeth. Her body fell back to the bed like a limp noodle tossed onto a plate. Krupi licked her lips, savoring the peculiar taste. If she could count the girls she's conquered like the Neuroi she's destroyed, then she would be an ace many times over.

"It's your turn on station, my sweet," Krupi said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Though she certainly didn't mind being on top, Krupi felt an itch tonight, and she wanted this cute girl to scratch it. Although, it wouldn't surprise her at all if this young Gallian witch was a rookie in the bedroom, if her quick release was any indication.

"Merci… merci…" the girl mumbled into her pillow, sounding completely spent. Thinking that something might've been lost in translation, Krupi crawled over to her lover's head. She kneeled in front of the girl's face, feeling her hot breath tickling her nethers.

"Now, you," Krupi said, pointing to her own crotch. "You." She emphasized her point by applying a bit of sign language: she lifted her hand to her own face, and stuck her tongue out between a V formed by her index and middle fingers. The Gallian girl's eyes simply glazed over. Unwilling to leave unsatisfied, Krupi rubbed her crotch against the girl's cheek, but all this accomplished was a snail trail smeared across her pale skin. Sighing, Krupi stood up and got dressed. She pulled a sheet to cover the girl, who was now snoring gently, before leaving. Closing the door behind her, Krupi headed out into the frigid night.

Bribing her way past the gate guard was old hat for the serial delinquent, and once again Krupi found herself stalking the darkened halls of the base well past curfew. She passed several darkened doors of dutiful witches that obeyed their superior officers and had gone to sleep on time. A square of light spilled out from underneath one door, betraying the room's occupant as being a fellow rule breaker. Krupi pushed open the wooden door, squinting in the sudden harsh light.

"Sensei, it's way past your bedtime. Little girls need their sleep, come on, let's get you tucked in," Krupi said, stumbling into the room. A small girl sat hunched over a desk, the flame of an oil lamp dying her platinum hair a deep rose gold. If one were unfamiliar with her rank and age, one could easily mistake this sight with that of a dedicated grade schooler doing her homework.

"Be quiet, you'll wake up the other girls. Some of them haven't picked up your bad habits yet, thankfully," Edithya said, without even turning to face her visitor.

"Oh, are you still not tired yet? I've got some warm milk right here, c'mon, drink up." Krupi placed her ample chest on top of Edytha's head. Edytha responded by abruptly pushing her chair backward, catching Krupi directly in the stomach and causing a fresh wave of nausea to crest. Krupi stumbled back, nearly throwing up all over her superior officer. She held onto the back of the chair to steady herself. Crumpled over as she was, she found herself suddenly looking up at Edytha as the shorter woman stood up.

"You're a mess," Edytha said. Shadows cast deep lines on her face, causing her to suddenly look much older. "You stink like cheap perfume. Were you out terrorizing young witches again?" Edytha's tone sounded less like a scorned lover and more like a disappointed parent.

"Well, I did have an appetizer, but I'm here for the main course, Sensei." Krupi shuffled around the chair, but the next words she heard made her stop in her tracks.

"Did you love her?" Edytha said, looking down at her feet. Krupi's mouth suddenly felt as if it was stuffed with cotton.

"Well, I _made_ love to her," Krupi said awkwardly. She couldn't understand why she suddenly felt the need to get defensive about her conquests. The back of her neck felt hot, and her stomach began to hurt. She licked the roof of her mouth. "I'm still hungry, Sensei. Let me eat you all up, hmm?"

Krupi placed her hand on Sensei's shoulder, intent on guiding her to the bed. Edytha plucked it off, as gently as removing a stray flower petal.

"I don't feel very appetizing tonight," Edytha said. Krupi felt the air between them suddenly grow cold, and she knew it wasn't because of the drafty window. While this wasn't the first time she'd been shot down, Edytha would usually react far more violently when she wasn't in the mood, and Krupi would simply try again in a few days. But now, even in the dark of night, she could feel daylight between them. Her stomach began to feel queasy.

"Well, goodnight, then," Krupi said, walking on unsteady feet to the door. The creak of the chair as Edytha sat down was the only response she heard before she closed the door behind her. The hallway walls felt suddenly confining, and Krupi barely got her boots off before she flopped hard into her bed. Her breath frosted in the frigid air, but she was too nauseous to get up to stoke the fireplace. She pulled the covers up to her chin as the room spun around her, then she was asleep.

The next morning, she was awoken by a gentle knock on her door, and Edytha's voice informing her of a surprise training exercise. An empty bottle fell to the floor and rolled under the desk when Krupi stumbled out of bed and struggled to put her tights on. Her head pounded like an unbalanced engine. The top buttons of her shirt hung loose as she bolted into the hallway. A pair of brown pigtails bobbing up ahead were a welcome sight, and Krupi called out to Georgette. The pigtails whipped around when the young witch spun on her heel.

"Josie! Guten morgen! Er, I had maybe a bit too much to drink for a night cap, think you can make my hangover go away with your healing hands?"

Krupi made an obscene groping gesture in the air. Georgette sighed. "Fine, but we have to hurry. You know how angry the Flight Sergeant gets when people come late."

"Oh, I know!"

Georgette rolled her eyes, then placed her hands on Krupi's breasts, her ivory fingers sinking deep into the brown flesh. She closed her eyes, and a faint green glow began to dance across her skin. A feeling of warmth flowed into Krupi's body, and her headache melted away like snow in the morning sun. The sunlight shining through the windows seemed a good deal less harsh.

"Now, let's go." Georgette began to jog down the hallway. Krupi, with her longer stride, needed only to walk to keep up.

"Josie, I've been meaning to ask, why do you touch me there when you do that? Not that I mind, of course." Krupi buttoned up her shirt as she walked.

"It allows my hands to be closer to your heart," Georgette said. Her face began to flush, either from exertion or embarrassment. This made sense to Krupi, not that she would argue since it was an interesting experience to be on the receiving end of a grope for once.

They arrived at the hangar just in time, as Edytha stood on a box to address the assembled witches, pointer in hand. It was a typical training mission, testing accuracy against a moving target by firing at targets being towed behind a plane. The ground shook as the cargo plane took off down the runway, and Edytha paused in her explanation until her voice could be heard again, then her pointer waved once more as she emphasized the day's goals and that safety was paramount over all else. Krupi mostly ignored this, and simply stared at the small witch atop the box. In contrast to Krupi's recent lethargy, Edytha seemed as radiant as ever. Krupi had expected that Edytha would fall into one of her sickly spells if she wasn't getting regular sex, but her ears and tail were fluffy as ever.

Krupi's stomach suddenly twisted into a knot when she slipped her feet into her striker units. _No way, is Paula getting tail from someone else? But who? Squadron Leader Rall? Can she even put out that often, what with her back injury and all?_

Her face puckered as if she just ate something sour at the thought of Edytha getting those cute little lipstick marks on anyone else’s neck. She was so upset that she let her concentration lapse, and her left striker unit started making a harsh vibration as she approached the runway.

"Flying Officer, are you having a mechanical problem? I don't mind scrubbing you," Edytha's voice crackled in her ear. She had taken off first, and was watching the girls take off. "I'm fine. I didn't break anything yet," Krupi replied, then slapped her cheek to put her head back in the game. Her striker unit coughed, then started running smoothly again, and she took off into the cold blue sky.

Krupi yawned as she flew into a cloud. The silver cargo plane glinted in the sun, the targets trailing behind it like ducklings following their mother. Krupi yawned. Once her turn came, she swooped down at an undamaged target. She pulled the trigger, the machine gun humming in her hands. She watched, bored, as the line of tracers went wide, completely missing the target. Shrugging, safed her gun, then cleared the area. Naoe's voice screeched in her ear over the radio about setting some new record. Krupi just wanted to go take a nap, as she lazily flew in a holding pattern as the rest of the girls took their turn.

Finally, Edytha announced that the exercise was over. "Everyone, RTB." Krupi stretched, looking forward to lying down in some quiet, sunny place. "Flying Officer Krupinski, stay behind for remedial lessons." Krupi winced when she heard this over the radio. She really wasn't in the mood to be one-on-one when Edytha right now.

She hoped her punishment wouldn't be barrier training today, Sensei's rockets hurt like hell even with a shield up, and they made her skin smell like acrid smoke. Krupi floated in place, watching as the silver speck flew closer. The droning of Edytha's propellers grew louder, until it seemed to be coming from inside her own head. Krupi realized that from the sound of Edytha's striker units that she wasn't even slowing down as she approached her head-on. Before she could even maneuver to avoid a collision, she was pushed backwards by a sharp shove in her ribs. Edytha blew past her, her prop wash whipping through Krupi's sandy-brown hair.

"You're it," Edytha's said over the intercom. "Try to catch me."

Krupi grit her teeth and pushed more magical power into her legs, feeling herself accelerate as the Bf-109's propellers cut into the thin air. Edytha might've had a head start, but Krupi was on top when it came to raw magical power. But each time Krupi gained on her prey, Edytha would execute another smooth maneuver to slip out of her grasp. More than once, Krupi felt the familiar soft strands of Edytha's hair brush through her fingertips just as Edytha would roll away once more. Frustrated, Krupi punched at the air. Was Edytha just teasing her? Was there some deeper meaning about their relationship, that Krupi could never catch up to Edytha unless Edytha herself allowed it? Not for the first time in her life, Krupi cursed her own stupidity. She wished she was smarter, that she was better at reading between the lines.

After a series of Immelman turns that left Krupi dizzy, Edytha pulled up into a vertical climb. Krupi chased after her, feeling herself steadily losing velocity as the sky began to turn a cobalt blue. She was beginning to gain on Edytha, but Krupi knew that this was only because her deeper magical reserves allowed her to sustain vertical climb for longer than Edytha could manage.

_Why isn't she rolling over? Doesn't she know that she's going to stall soon? This is too dangerous! What is she trying to prove?!_

Krupi's striker units began to putter as they ran out of steam. Edytha's jacket was just in reach, and Krupi knew that the sudden silence meant that Edytha had stalled out. Once again, before Krupi could touch her, Edytha rolled over with the grace of a ballerina, and began to fall in a flat spin. She looked for all the world like a silver-gilded leaf that had fallen from a tree, gently tumbling down to the frozen earth. Krupi kicked her striker units back into gear and chased after her, her striker units growling angrily as she redlined them, hot sparks from the exhaust stinging her thighs. Although they had been pretty high up, the ground was approaching at a frightening speed. Krupi pinned her arms to her sides to decrease her air resistance. She was low enough now that she could easily make out the buildings below. Edytha was nearly in reach, her arms spread out as if lying on a bed instead of falling to her death. It didn't even seem as if she bothered to feather her own striker units. Krupi caught Edytha in her arms, Sensei's small frame easily held within Krupi's grasp like a most precious package. Edytha gently nestled her head against Krupi's shoulder like a tired child as they roared over the treetops together.

Edytha stayed silent as they came in for a landing. She clambered out of Krupi's arms when they taxied into the hanger, stowing her striker units in their cradle. Krupi did the same, then stomped over to her in her bare stocking feet.

"Sensei! What was with that stunt you pulled? You could've been killed!" Krupi yelled into Edytha's passive face.

"If you're willing to risk your life for me, why can't you say that you love me?" Edytha said, as she pulled on her boots.

"That's- this is different! Of course I'd put my life on the line for yours, how could you even question that when we've known each other for so long?"

"That's not what I was asking. You really are a fool." Edytha calmly finished her after-flight checklist and began to walk away. "You're excused from the debriefing. I think we both know what you need to work on."

Aggravated, Krupi stepped into her boots and kicked the frame holding her striker units. All she got was a scuffed shoe and a throbbing toe. She just couldn't understand why things had to be so difficult now. Certainly booze would salve the wound in her heart. Shoving her trembling hands into her pockets, she sauntered over to the maintenance bay, where a group of workers were unloading a pallet of cargo.

"Hello there, boys. Might you have a delivery for me?" Krupi did her best to summon up a smile while she retrieved a folded-up wad of cash from an inner pocket of her jacket. One of the men gratefully accepted the roll of bills, while another took a pry bar to a box with "Spare Parts" stenciled on the side. Rather than containing ball bearings and exhaust manifolds, a few glass bottles were nestled in shredded paper wadding. Krupi picked one up and held it to the light. It was a recent vintage, certainly not worth the exorbitant price she paid for it, but she decided not to argue. Unwilling to wait until she got to her room to imbibe, she popped the cork and took a swig. The wine was bitter and acidic, with notes of dead flowers and fermented garbage. But it was alcohol, and she let it sit upon her tongue until it burned. She closed her eyes as she swallowed, feeling the warmth spread through her body. She sighed, walking forward until she turned a corner and her chest smashed into something soft. Looking up, she locked eyes with Squadron Leader Rall.

"I don't remember seeing bottles like that being sold at the commissary," Gundula said. She held one arm out straight, palm against the wall, trapping Krupi like a rat in a cage.

"Squadron Leader! This is grape juice! You know, from back home," Krupi stammered. Gundula's face was close enough that there was no way that she couldn't smell the alcohol on Krupi's breath.

"Is that so?" Gundula raised an eyebrow. "Can I have a taste? I've never been to Domnau, myself."

Before Krupi could hide the bottle behind her back, Gundula slipped it out of her suddenly sweaty hands. She took a mighty chug, then leaned forward and locked lips with Krupi, who was so surprised that she offered no resistance as Gundula forced some of the wine into her mouth. They both swallowed in unison. Krupi could taste the waxy, slightly oily flavor of Edytha's favorite lipstick on Gundula's lips. Her stomach fell to her shoes as it seemed her worst fears were confirmed.

"What horrid rotgut," Gundula said. "You know that vodka is the preferred spirit around here, right?"

"But I can just get that with my alcohol ration."

"Whatever. Say, let's go to my office and have a little chat about your recent performance. Do that, and you can have your engine degreaser back."

It sounded like a good deal to Krupi, so she followed behind Gundula like an obedient child. Gundula closed the door behind them, then offered Krupi a seat, which she gladly took. Her muscles were burning after that training, and the overstuffed chair felt like a godsend. For her part, Gundula sat on the edge of her desk, and slowly crossed one long, muscular leg over the other. 

Krupi swallowed hard as her eyes were drawn to a shoe that dangled absentmindedly from Gundula's foot. She traced the curve of the arch with relish. _Banging the boss would be pretty sweet_ , she thought. Krupi imagined herself gently taking off Gundula's brace, then running her finger along the scars on her back. She'd say something corny like, " _Did you lose your angel wings when you fell from heaven?"_ Then Sensei appeared in her reverie, arms crossed with a scowl on her face. Wait, why was Edytha invading her daydreams now?

"Sensei told me that your performance in this morning’s training exercise was abysmal," Gundula said, as if reading Krupi's mind. "You seem a bit off today. Care to explain yourself?" She held her shoe between her first and second toes.

"Well, you see, Sensei and I used to be real close, but lately it seems like she doesn't want to spend time with me anymore. I think maybe she found another friend," Krupi said, looking down at her lap. She started to feel a bit like a child sitting in the headmistress's office.

A muffled sound came from the carpet when Gundula dropped her shoe to the floor. "Have you tried talking to Sensei directly?" she said, placing her bare foot on Krupi's thigh.

"I just don't know what she wants to hear." Gundula began to rub her sole back and forth, the friction of her skin against the pantyhose creating a pleasant warming sensation on Krupi's skin.

"Maybe it's not about what she wants to hear, but about what you want to say." Gundula pinched a meaty part of Krupi's thigh between her toes. The shiver that traveled directly to her crotch nearly made her leap out of her chair.

"Thanks for the advice! Can I have some leave for tonight?" Krupi gasped this last part out. She felt like she was wrapped around Gundula's little finger, or perhaps around her little toe?

"Sure. But when you come back, just remember who leaves the lights on for you, alright?" Gundula scribbled her name on a leave slip, then reached down and pinched it between her toes to pass it over to Krupi. When Krupi stretched a trembling hand out to retrieve it, her hand was roughly swatted away by her commander's foot.

"Ah-ah-ah," Krupi admonished, playing keep away with the paper. "Use your mouth. There's what got you into this latest spat, isn't it?"

Gundula placed her foot directly in front of Krupi's face. The angle of Gundula's legs gave Krupi a perfect view of her crotch. Krupi began to breathe heavily when she saw a familiar indentation in the fabric of her boss's panties. While it's not as if Krupi had never seen the genuine article before while in the shared baths, there was something inexplicably exciting about seeing its outline through the cloth, like a present begging to be unwrapped. 

Krupi gripped the small of her own back to keep her hands from wandering, lest she find herself in the brig again. She leaned forward, thinking to herself that she must look just like a bird bending over to snatch a worm. A particular smell hit her nostrils as her face came closer to Gundula's foot; Krupi could only describe it as the smell of skin cooped up in a leather shoe for perhaps a little too long. Still, it was not unpleasant. She parted her lips to grasp the paper, but quickly had to close them around the slip when Gundula suddenly thrust her foot into Krupi's face. She tasted the peculiar, dry taste of paper and ink on her tongue. Gundula tickled Krupi's cheeks and lips with the rough sole of her foot. Krupi stood back up, prodded by Gundula's big toe against her forehead.

"Squadron Leader, may I be dismissed?" Krupi could feel beads of sweat forming on the back of her neck. If she didn't remove herself from this situation soon, all that carefully stacked paperwork on Gundula's desk would soon be scattered all over the floor.

"You may. But first, it seems like I dropped my shoe on the floor. Can you be a dear and put it back on for me, please?"

Krupi scratched the back of her neck, feeling the growing dampness on her fingertips. She knelt down in front of Gundula, and wondered if this was what her ancestors felt when they would worship at the feet of the primordial witches. The well-made leather shoe was still holding up well despite its obvious wear, a testimony to its quality and its owner's good taste. It made Krupi feel ashamed of her own scuffed-up boots. Picking up the shoe, she held the heel of Gundula's bare foot with her other hand. She could feel the rough callouses against her palm, as well as the warmth of her body heat. Gundula helpfully scrunched her toes together when Krupi gently slid the shoe on her foot. Krupi gave the heel a bit of firm pressure to seat the shoe, then stood up on rubbery legs. Such a simple task, yet it set her heart racing.

"Flying Officer Krupinski, heading out!" She gave her sharpest salute, clicking her heels together in proper fashion. Rall returned the salute without even standing up, and Krupi had to consciously avoid her amused gaze lest she start blushing again.

Krupi burst out into the hallway, panting harder than when Edytha would smoke her in the sizzling heat of the summer. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, her skin as damp as a certain other place. For once, she was grateful for the cold draft that now cooled her burning cheeks. This confirmed it, she was going to have to make a tail call or else she'll rub herself raw tonight. She jammed her hand into her pocket and uncrumpled her leave paper. It was damp from saliva and sweat, but thankfully, the ink didn't run. Good, it allowed her to come back after curfew.


	2. Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls After A Battle?

The gate guard held the leave slip up to the light. "This forgery is pretty good," he said. He stamped it and handed it back along with a set of keys. "Do you need a driver?" Krupi told him to go have extramarital relations with himself before stomping off to the motor pool. Predictably, the truck she had been assigned started hard, shifted rough, smelled bad, and was low on gas. She ground the gears all the way into town.

After wandering around town aimlessly for a while, Krupi saw a flash of silver hair in a crowd. She spun around, but the person had already vanished. Her toe throbbed as she pounded the broken pavement in pursuit, blindly charging down narrow alleyways. She finally gave up the chase when she arrived at a long boulevard, completely devoid of people. The short days meant that night had completely fallen by now. Squares of orange light spilled out of filthy windows onto the sidewalk, and Krupi saw that her feet had taken her to a back alley bar. Thinking she finally had a stroke of good luck, she flung open the door and waltzed in. Most of the patrons seemed to be large, hairy men, probably drinking away their daily pay. But at the end of the bar, she saw a wisp of hope: a young woman with jet-black hair sat alone, her bone-white uniform and shoulder bars marking her out as a Witch.

Krupi ordered a shot of vodka from the bartender, whose gruff mannerisms made it clear that he would tolerate no nonsense. She walked over to the witch and sat down next to her. The girl turned to face her, her almond eyes giving her away as a native of Fuso. This close, Krupi saw how the witch's inky hair swallowed up the dim light, like a curtain made of pure night. Krupi motioned for the bartender to refill the girl's drink, which he did so grudgingly.

"What brings a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" Krupi said. The girl pursed her lips, looking uncomfortable. "Watashi - umm," she said haltingly, before moving her hand across the countertop while making propeller noises with her mouth. Krupi would've thought this childlike pantomime was cute, except she was trying to sleep with her. But it did make her wonder how skilled this girl could be in battle, if the brass was now skimping on basic language skills for the rookie witches.

"Yes, I gathered that you were a witch from your conspicuous lack of pants. Normally I have to charm the culottes off a girl, but it looks like you're already there." Krupi downed her shot glass, feeling the burn going down. "So, want to get a room, make love long time?"

The girl smiled awkwardly. Krupi didn't know if she couldn't understand, or if this was that famous Fusoan shyness that she heard about but never experienced from Hikari.

Krupi decided to pour on the charm. "Your silver hair looks so beautiful, I'd love to play with it, if you'd let me." Wait, that didn't come out right. "That lipstick looks great on you. How about we see how it looks on me?" Krupi rubbed her jaw, realizing that the girl was bereft of makeup. Where was this coming from? Krupi began to wonder if she was suffering from a head injury.

The Oriental girl simply stared at her, looking about as comfortable as a log in a fire. Not wanting to waste a legitimate night on the town, Krupi decided to turn the suave up a notch. She stood up, sliding her arm around the girl's shoulders, leaning her face in close. Krupi was fortunately sober enough to realize she made a mistake, when she first felt the girl's neck muscles bunch up, then the girl threw a shoulder into Krupi's ribs. Stumbling back, Krupi saw a flash of light dance across her vision. The razor-sharp tip of a katana was pointed at her throat.

"I'll take that as a no?" Krupi threw up her hands in submission. She doesn't mind rough stuff, but she'd rather save it for the bedroom. A rustle came from the rear of the bar as two large MPs heaved themselves out of their chairs. Krupi didn't need to look at their faces to know how perturbed they probably are to have to have to deal with another troublesome witch. She looked to the bartender for support, only to see that he had grabbed a shotgun from under the bar. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

Krupi backed up, wondering how her parents would react if she were cut down by a fellow witch instead of falling in combat. The Fusoan girl's dark eyes were two coals, smoldering with hate. When Krupi felt she achieved enough separation, she turned on her heel and bolted for the door. She ducked under the clumsy arm of an MP, nearly losing her footing as she rounded the corner of the bar. Hearing a crash behind her, she turned and saw that the Oriental witch had barreled through the other lumbering MP, sending him sprawling despite her lithe frame.

"You hurt imouto! You die!"

Krupi didn't need a translator to know that she was in trouble. She primed her magical circuits, ready to put up a barrier, but her intoxicated state left her too slow to respond. A sharp sting shot up her upper arm, and she felt the familiar feeling of blood soaking into her uniform. The pain served to sober her up a little. She kicked off the floor and slid into the street while her attacker raised her sword once more. The glare of oncoming headlights blinded her, and she raised her good arm to shield her face. Tires squealed as the car skidded to a stop right in front of Krupi. A small woman with silver hair sat in the driver's seat.

"Get in."

Krupi didn't hesitate, nearly ripping the door off in her haste. A commotion bubbled up behind her as the bar fight spilled out into the street. She was barely in the vehicle when a sudden acceleration threw her into the seat.

"You saved me, Sensei! I thought I was going to be chop suey back there!"

"That's not even from the right country." Edytha reached down and adjusted the pillow she sat on. Now that her adrenaline had begun to wear off, Krupi's wounded arm began to throb in time with her heart, which itself seemed to accelerate whenever she looked over at the petite woman in the driver's seat. The streetlights reflected an amber color in Edytha's hair, as if setting it aflame. Entranced, Krupi had the thought that it seemed to reflect the instructor's inner fire that burned just underneath her calm exterior. But it also reminded her of the burning desire she felt for Edytha since the moment they met.

"How did you know where to find me?" Krupi asked.

"As soon as I heard you were granted leave, I knew it was only a matter of time before you raised hell again in some bar." She shifted into a higher gear. "I'm just glad I found you before you got too injured to fly."

"I'm glad you care, Sensei."

"Also, I can't let anyone carve you up before I get a chance."

Krupi chuckled awkwardly, clutching her cap in a tight fist. Thick, warm blood dribbled past the fingers of her other hand as they crossed the bridge, heading into the base.

"Sensei, can you drop me off at the infirmary?"

"It's late, and I don't want to bother them with your stupidity. I'll take care of you myself." Edytha expertly parked the car in the motor pool. Krupi's legs felt rubbery as she folded her lanky frame out of the small car. Her boots felt a size too big as she followed behind the shorter woman. They walked through the darkened hallways together, Krupi noticing that the occupants of most rooms had already extinguished their lights at this late hour. Edytha stopped in front of Krupi's door and gestured like a bellhop leading a guest to her room. Krupi rolled her eyes and unlocked the door, flicking on the light switch.

"Take your shirt off," Edytha said from the hallway.

"I don’t mind, but shouldn't we start with foreplay?" Edytha didn't respond, but simply walked down to her room and went inside. Krupi threw a log on the fire and sat down on her bed. She gingerly took off her shirt, wincing when she raised her wounded arm over her head. In the light, she saw that the cut was wide, but not very deep. Certainly no ligament damage. She was excited to feel Sensei's healing touch; every witch knew how to heal minor injuries, but it's been years since Krupi got a personal visit from Dr. Rossman.

Edytha entered the room, carrying a small kit in her hand. She closed the door behind her.

"Sensei, I haven't felt your healing touch in so long! After this, you can heal me in other places, if you want."

"I can't heal your deranged mind." Edytha grabbed a bottle of liquor from Krupi's stash, then walked over to the bed.

"Sensei, the glasses are over in the cabinet."

"This isn't for drinking. Now sit down," Edytha said. She popped the cork off the bottle and spilled a bit of the clear contents onto Krupi's wound. The alcohol stung, causing her to yowl in pain. Her smooth, olive-colored skin was bereft of scars and scrapes from her fervent desire to avoid injury. Indeed, her reflexes were honed to a razor-sharp edge, to the point that she could avoid attacks as well as any witch with Foresight; this left her, however, with a very low tolerance for pain. Edytha took a sewing needle from her bag, and held a lit match to the tip until it glowed red. Krupi watched, almost mesmerized, as Edytha's slender, almost childlike fingers daintily guided the thread through the hole.

"Hold still, or you'll get even uglier," Edytha said, kneeling down next to Krupi. Her slight form hardly made a dent in the mattress. Krupi felt a pinprick when the needle broke through undamaged skin. She stared down at her lap, trying to ignore the slight tickling the thread caused as Edytha gently wove it in and out. In the silent room, Krupi could only hear the sound of Edytha's steady breathing. Finally, she felt the skin pull tight when her personal medic closed the wound up. After Edytha wrapped the area in a bandage, she felt a terrible itch from the stitches.

To Krupi's pleasant surprise, Edytha didn't immediately hop off the bed and leave the room. Instead, she sat down, letting her slender legs dangle off the side of the bed.

"I know I'm probably getting my hopes up, but did you think about things at all? I'd like to have some finality, for my own sake," Edytha said. Krupi slid herself over so she could face Edytha. In such close quarters, she was reminded of just how beautiful Edytha's ivory skin was, and how she had a face that would make a porcelain doll jealous.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! Even when I look at other girls, I can't get you out of my head. I can't even flirt anymore without tripping over my own tongue. But, Sensei! Is it true?! Are you really shacking up with Commander Rall?" Krupi shook Edytha by her slender shoulders.

Edytha pulled back. "Did you damage your brain the last time you crashed? Unlike you, I don't sleep around."

"But, I tasted your lipstick on Rall's mouth! I know you're the only one on the base who wears that shade. Explain that!" She flailed her arms around wildly.

Edytha knitted her eyebrows in apparent confusion. "No, wait. I only lent her my lipstick because she said she would put it on just to tease you… I had no idea she would kiss you. I think I underestimated our commander. Hang on, you know my lipstick by its _taste_?" She crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Of course. I know all your tastes. Your smells, too. I am a Sensei connoisseur, after all." Krupi puffed out her chest with pride.

"I'm leaving." Edytha hopped off the bed. It would've looked cute, if not for the bulging vein in her forehead. She walked past Krupi without even glancing her way. A lump formed in Krupi's throat as she watched Edytha's small back get closer to the door. She didn't want those words to be the bookend to their relationship.

"Sensei, please stop! I'll say whatever you want, but I don't want things to end this way!" Krupi shouted at that small back.

Edytha's boots stopped short of the door. "Stop yelling, you’ll wake up the other girls. But… are you really going to mean it?" she asked, without turning around.

"Yes! I… I love you, Edytha! I know I've been an ass lately, but I've realized now that you're the only one I want to be with. For more than one night! I mean!" Krupi's tongue, usually so smooth, felt like a fat slug in her mouth. She walked closer to Edytha on heavy legs, getting closer to that small back. To her relief, Edytha didn't push back when Krupi wrapped her arms around that slender waist. 

With a sigh, Edytha leaned back, resting her head in the crook of Krupi's neck. "I guess I missed this," Edytha said, little hands stroking Krupi's cheeks. Krupi placed a little kiss on Edytha's neck, which was reciprocated on her chin. Hands began pawing at polished brass buttons, starched shirts littered the floor, and soon they were doing battle between the sheets. But unlike the carnal, animalistic forays of days past, Krupi allowed herself to slow the tempo of their orchestra. Indeed, Edytha became the conductor, building up the beat with little pinches and bites before bringing Krupi to a crashing crescendo. Exhausted and sweaty, they fell asleep in each other's arms, awaiting the dawn of a new chapter in their lives.

The sun's first rays of light danced on Krupi's cheek like a fairy's kiss, streaming through the window whose shades she forgot to close after many lovemaking sessions. She gently stroked the fine silver hair on the head of the girl sleeping in her arms. Well, after the moves she pulled last night, it would be far more appropriate to call her a woman, albeit one bereft of stature. Krupi was surprised how much she remembered about last night's encounter, and how good it felt not to have a headache afterwards. Perhaps sobriety was fine, once in a while.

Her peaceful reverie was shattered by the warning klaxon. A calm but authoritative voice came over the intercom, announcing that a large-scale Neuroi had been sighted, and that all witches needed to prepare for an immediate sortie. Even nude, Edytha was ever the consummate officer. She clambered off Krupi, a small hand lingering on a breast before she began to tug on a discarded shirt.

"Wait, Sensei, hang on, my hammies," Krupi said, her hamstrings on fire. "Grab my tights for me?"

While pulling a shirt over her head, Krupi heard the door unlatch, but the darkness prevented her from seeing who it was, but once she recognized the voice, it at least spared her the indignation of seeing what was assuredly a very smug expression.

"Oho~, looks like somebody mended some fences," Rall said. "Anyway, drop your clits and grab your tits, we've got a big one a-comin'".

"Commander, what do we know about the incoming Neuroi?" Edytha asked. Krupi finally tugged the shirt over her head, but she could feel the cold morning air against her belly. Did her boobs grow that much overnight?

"Just that it's on a direct path to St. Petersburg. We're looking at serious civilian casualties if we don't bring this bird down. And Sensei, that shirt looks like a nightgown on you." Krupi caught the slightest hint of a smirk on Rall's lips just as she closed the door. Perplexed, she looked over at Edytha, whose shirt was nearly down to her knees, far past even the vestigial skirt that she normally wore. Things became a little clearer when she saw the name "Krupinski" stitched above a pair of breasts far smaller than the ones that name normally accompanies. Looking down at her own chest, she saw the name "Roßmann" being stretched almost beyond readability. Wordlessly, they quickly swapped shirts before heading off to the hangar.

Krupi felt lighter than ever as she soared through the sky, as if her commitment to her lover gave her a fresh pair of wings. She felt as if she finally had someone to come home to at the end of every dangerous mission. With her fellow Break Witches at her side, she felt as if she could take on every Neuroi in the world at once. Well, maybe she can start with the one that just appeared out of the clouds. Commander Rall wasn't pulling her leg; it was truly massive, with mid-sized Neuroi hanging under its wide wings like resting bats. The radio in her ear quickly crackled to life as Neuroi were spotted and orders were given. Commander Rall gave the girls the honor of joining the battle herself; even at her position overseeing the battle at the rear, her machine gun could still be heard when she gave her orders, a sign of how chaotic everything had become. Edytha was posted at Rall's side, and together they protected the younger witches, and the ones more suited to support than combat.

Naoe and Nipa broke off to deal with the Neuroi threatening their flanks, leaving Krupi with the unenviable task of attacking the main body. Her forearms grew sore from the constant recoil of her rifle, and her hamstrings screamed from the constant evasive maneuvers she had to perform just to avoid an early cremation. The wound in her arm began to throb where the stitches threatened to break open. She flew down the length of the Neuroi, firing the whole time, but still the stubborn core refused to show itself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small Neuroi sneaking up on Naoe's 6 o'clock. The pugnacious witch was chasing a medium-sized bandit, clogging the airwaves with her impassioned yelling. Once again, Naoe failed to keep her head on a swivel. Krupi sighed and activated her Magic Boost. Her gut tightened as magical energy surged from her body into her striker units, forcing the RPMs well above redline. A harsh shriek filled the air as the tips of the propellers broke the sound barrier. The sudden rush of air stung her eyes, making her wish she brought her goggles. Squinting, she quickly closed the gap on the Neuroi, took a bead and pulled the trigger. The rifle kicked, the target exploded. Naoe zoomed off without so much as a glance behind her.

A harsh vibration shuddered through Krupi's left striker unit shortly after she switched off her Magic Boost. She reached down and slapped the chassis, but her power levels continued to drop as the motor sputtered and coughed. Black smoke began to pour from the exhaust manifold.

"Why now?!" Krupi spat, cursing her terrible luck. She knew that a malfunctioning striker meant more than just taking her out of the fight. It meant that a fellow witch would be tasked with defending her. Krupi didn't hesitate to put her own life on the line, but the thought of one of her hunnies getting hurt protecting her made her sick to her stomach, in a way no hangover could ever match.

Just as she was about to request an escort to leave the area of battle, peeked between her legs and saw the huge Neuroi emerging from the clouds. Now Krupi was the one caught unawares. She barely had time to spin around to face the threat before the crystalline cells on the Neuroi's hull began to glow red, like so many insectoid eyes. Krupi knew what was about to come next. She gathered every last drop of magical energy in her body, even down to the tips of her toes, and poured it into her barrier. Without the benefit of a working striker unit, however, her magic power remained unboosted, and even with her naturally high abilities, her bare barrier was only up to the task of stopping a training round. Still, she threw her arms out, the ancient runes hanging in the air, the barrier unfolding in the same way it did for the ancient witches protecting their villages many eras ago. But to those girls of ages long past, the sheer destructive power of the Neuroi would seem like something out of a child's nightmare. The pain hit Krupi like a runaway truck when the laser beams crashed against her shield. Her striker units failed completely under the onslaught, and the silence was quickly filled by her screams. Cracks formed in her shield, glassine shards flying past her face as the enemy's assault broke through. She thought she could smell burning oil, or maybe that was the stench of her own skin bubbling. Perhaps her striker units would still be functional if she hadn't paid the maintenance men to bring her alcohol instead of spare parts. If so, then maybe this was a fitting end for such a wretch.

Dots formed at the corners of her vision, spots popping against the encroaching darkness. Even the sounds of battle faded away, replaced by a soft, cottony droning. She wondered if this is what it felt like to drown. Thoughts of Edytha popped into her head, like the last bubble rising to the top of a champagne glass. The silvery, ethereal color of her hair. The sweet taste of her small tongue, which would rival any mead served in the golden hall of Valhalla. The din of battle grew louder. Can't she at least have a moment's peace? But like the tingling of a frozen limb as warm blood rushes into its capillaries, she felt a surge of magical energy coursing through her body. Her eyes popped open, and she saw her shield reforge itself, the cracks filling in with fresh energy. Silver hair whipped in her eyes, the horizon glimpsed over the top of a pale forehead. Something warm moved in her mouth, sensually touching the deepest areas. Like a valkyrie arriving to whisk her away, Edytha had appeared right front of her. Sensei's hands grabbed Krupi's wide hips, holding her aloft. The huge Neuroi exploded into a cloud of powder, Naoe's familiar form flying through the wreckage, fist raised in triumph. Krupi took a deep breath when Edytha's lips left her mouth, cold air burning her lungs.

"Sensei! I always knew that you were my guardian angel!"

"I'll drop you."

Reports of all-clear came over the radio. The enemy was defeated, the town was safe. For today, anyway. Commander Rall spoke next, asking if anyone was injured. Most said they were fine, Nipa was shot down but unharmed, Naoe ripped a glove. Krupi cleared her throat.

"This is Flying Officer Krupinski, ah, both of my striker units are toast. I need a ride."

"This is Rall. I heard you got picked up by a cutie in a Bf 109. Don't be afraid to take the scenic route home."

Contrails began to lace through the sky as the girls began to form up and return to base. Krupi looked into Edytha's brown eyes. Paula smiled, a rare sight.

"I'm not going to let you go and die on me now, not after you finally gave your heart to me. Besides, I'm too young to be a widow," Edytha said, her face close enough that her breath warmed Krupi's cheeks.

"Let's go straight to the cathedral and get married!" Krupi leaned in for a kiss.

"I'll send your iron cross to your family," Edytha said. She released her grip on her lover's waist. Krupi's legs flew into the air, her useless striker units slipping off and tumbling away. Edytha's floating figure quickly receded into the distance as Krupi fell through the clouds. The snow-covered ground was rapidly approaching. Krupi flailed her arms uselessly. She heard the drone of a propeller get louder, and before she could become a stain on the snow, Edytha swooped in and held her in her arms, as if carrying her across the threshold. Krupi was glad that her fellow squadmembers couldn't see this sight of this small woman carrying her much taller and bustier partner. They zoomed over the treetops, pine needles scattering in their wake. Taking Rall's suggestion literally, Edytha landed in a secluded glade and gently lowered Krupi to the ground, then took off her strikers. No words were needed as they made love under the blue sky, their shouts of pleasure the only sound to be heard for miles. They released their post-battle heat simultaneously, as if their magical circuits were synced up.

"Sensei, what was that for? Not that I'm complaining!"

"Just letting you know who wears the skirt in this relationship," Edytha said, as they approached the base.

After letting the girls eat and bathe, Rall summoned everyone for the post-battle debriefing. After praising the witches for their bravery and passing along a message of gratitude from the higher-ups, Rall asked if anyone had any questions. Naoe groaned when Krupi raised her hand.

"I felt like Edytha was recharging my magical energy when she stuck her tongue in my mouth. Can we incorporate this as a new battle tactic?" Krupi said.

Rall turned to Sasha, who said, "There's anecdotal evidence that magical energy can be transferred through bodily fluids, including saliva, but the effect seems to be greatly enhanced when the witches share a strong emotional bond. More research is needed before we can say whether or not this can be a viable technique in battle." Her words were delivered with the utmost professionalism, but the blush that spread from Sasha's cheeks to the tips of her ears peeking out from her blonde hair betrayed her embarrassment.

"In that case, I propose that we undertake this endeavor ourselves, in the name of freeing humanity from the Neuroi!" Krupi excitedly said. "We should start by pairing everyone off and having them patrol together, eat together, bathe together, sleep together, and of course, as everyone's favorite Flying Officer, I'm always more than happy to help girls realize their feelings for each other!" Edytha covered her face with her hands as Krupi continued to ramble. "We should decide the pairings now, and oh, I know, we should pair Hikari up with Takami, once Takami gets here! Maybe the power of sisterly love can help defeat the Neuroi once and for all!" Krupi began to slap the table maniacally. Her breathing was ragged, and her heart was racing. Will her dreams of the purest form of witch love finally come true?!

"Objection!" Naoe yelled, pointing a gloved finger at Krupi. "Takami should be my partner! I call dibs!"

Georgette stood up in a hurry, her chair rattling. "Flight Officer, your nose is bleeding!" She ran over to Krupi and cradled her head in her hands. "You might've suffered a head injury during the battle! Stay still, please." Krupi rested her head against the pillow of Georgette's chest.

"Don't bother, Sargeant. You can't heal what's wrong with her," Edytha said, kicking Krupi under the table.

And with that, the Battle Of St. Petersburg came to a close, the latest threat to humanity soundly defeated by the power of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the one part in the Brave Witches prequel manga where Krupi gets a letter from someone saying that they're going to get revenge on Krupi for what she did to the writer's little sister. I rewrote this story from scratch twice and changed the ending from a darker one to this happier ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing some feet stuff.


End file.
